I Just Want You and Only You
by i.l.risk
Summary: Makoto's best friend Haruka is so distant and in a world of his own most times. Will he see that Makoto may want to be more than just friends? Maybe, just maybe. MakoHaru!
1. Bargaining With Mackerel

**I'm trying my hand at writing about my favorite show. So, this is a trial, okay? I had to write Mako-chan; he's my favorite character. Who wouldn't want him? :D Confession, I've dreamed about Makoto. O u O Hope you guys like this! (Yes, it's short)**

* * *

I rolled over in bed to find Ren and Ran staring at me, waiting for the moment I open my eyes. For being two cute twins, they were quite hellish.

"Good morning, big brother!" They both yelled in my face.

I couldn't help smiling at the two of them, but it pissed me off to be awake at eight in the morning. "Why are you up so early?"

"Mom left to go shopping. She said she'd be back late. You have to look after us," Ran said.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and they sat on the edge of my bed. The only good thing that could come from this is me calling Haru and asking him to help me out. It'd take some serious bribing and probably the mackerel Mom had saved for dinner tomorrow.

"Go wait for me in the kitchen. I'll be down in a second." They scrambled out of my room to the point where I'd heard arguing and the unmistakable sound of someone falling.

I forgot that I'd slept in my swimwear. They were dry of course, but I felt like Haru. I think I dreamt of him. Is it weird to dream of your best friend? I wonder if he's ever dreamt of me. Everything he dreams of must have to do with either water, swimming, or mackerel. But is it ever me?

With the twins eating breakfast, I rummage around the refrigerator looking for the mackerel. The damn bargaining chip to make my best friend hang out with me. Why do I even bother?

"What are you doing?" Ren asked.

"That's dinner!" Ran added.

"Hush. I'm going to use it. I can pick up more mackerel at the store later," I snapped.

They both grumbled and looked down at their plates as I slipped into the hallway. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Haru.

After a solid minute of ringing, I almost called "Pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Haru-chan! Good morning!"

"Makoto, why are you calling me so early?" I've become the twins.

"I was left with Ren and Ran and was wondering if you'd like to come over for a while. I mean, you don't have to... But I do have some fresh mackerel, if you'd like it." I hope he's intrigued.

"Makoto, you drive a hard bargain. I'll be over in a bit. Just let me get out of the tub." His tone was soft as usual; something that's one hundred percent Haru-chan. I should've known he wasn't sleeping, though. If there's water anywhere for miles, you know he's there.

"Ok, Haru-chan. We'll be here."

"Drop the -chan." And he was gone. Haru, why is it so hard to be friends with you?

Ren and Ran have breakfast finished by the time I return. I sit in a kitchen chair and rub my forehead. Ren takes my hand away from my face and asks, "What's wrong, big brother?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Why don't you two go outside for a bit? Haruka is coming over."

"Are we going swimming?" The twins asked.

I laughed softly. "Not today, guys." I just wanted to be with my friend today.

* * *

**So, yes or no? Did you guys like it? Did you not like it? This was short only because it's just trying. Review and share, my friends!**


	2. Naptime

**Even without the encouragement of reviews, I couldn't exactly leave you guys hanging. This chapter is like... twice the size of the first one. Yes, it is starting off slow, but you can't rush love. You know, like the song? (Please get the reference) Oh well. Here you go!**

* * *

The twins had fallen asleep almost an hour after I'd woken up. It wasn't time for a nap, but I didn't care. Haru and I could hang out without the bother small children. He probably wouldn't mind.

I carried the twins to bed and sat on my own bed and took a breath. I looked to my side table and glanced at the photo. It was the four of us as kids. Nagisa, Haru, myself, and Rin. We haven't yet taken a new one, with Ama-chan, Gou, and Rei. The newer one would bring back as many memories as the old one does. What would hit me most is that Haru and I are still together after so much time.

"Makoto?"

Haru had walked in like he owned the place. I smiled at the photo one last time and stood with a sigh.

"Where are you?"

"Coming, Haru."

He'd kicked his shoes off and dropped a bag in a chair. He'd found the mackerel on the counter and began preparing it. He'd turned to find me standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You're wearing your glasses today," he noted.

"Yeah."

"Would you like some?"

Offering me the fish that was going to be a meal... I'd laugh, but he might feel offended. But he cooked it all! Did he mean to eat all of it?

"Sure. I fed the twins, but not myself." I sat at the table and watched him cook. Haru amazed me in the kitchen. He made cooking graceful and artistic. I'm not allowed to cook... Anywhere. He's using our second stove.

There was a thick silence before Haru plated the fish and told me he seasoned it the way I liked. I'm sure I would've eaten the meal anyways. He sat across from me at the table and watched as I started cutting into my food. He smirked when the fish fell to my plate as it was coming closer to my mouth. Why couldn't we just be like this?

"You wanna play a game?" Haru asked.

"You mean you brought something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," he looked at his empty plate, "but we don't have to play. We could do something you want."

"No, no. It's fine. Come on." I took the plate from his hands and placed both in the sink as he made his way to my room.

Haru was tangled in power cords and a video game system when I finally came to my doorway. The game case was on the floor by his feet. 'Brain-Eaters 6'. Oh god, Haru.

"Haru... how much of the game are we playing?"

"I thought we could maybe finish the first five missions with hard work. The clerk at the store said it was the scariest in the series. I couldn't wait to play it. I thought I'd share it with you, Makoto."

Everything was ready and we sat on my bed, Haru smiling with anticipation, and I cringing without showing it. The menu was tame... until you chose the mode and a zombie ate the words. I shook it off and squinted at the television; maybe I wouldn't see what was happening.

"Come on, Makoto. Pick your guns," Haru said. His character was ready to go.

"Okay." I hoped my voice wouldn't tremble as much as it did.

"Are you okay, Makoto?"

"Yeah." I mashed buttons until the screen was cleared. There were three dings and a buzz and I guess we were playing.

"Makoto, you stay to the left side of the screen. I'll stay to the right. We can get through this easy." Haru-chan sounded so excited; I'd hate to let him down because I was too scared of a _video game_. I have to get through it.

My finger hovered over the button to shoot my gun, but it didn't work out for me. I froze when the game started sending zombies our way. Haru stepped in, but he still lost. I set the controller down on my bed and brought my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I didn't know if I could do it or not."

"Makoto, I thought it wasn't a long shot. I shouldn't have pushed you into it. In the case that this happened, I had a backup." From his bag, Haru took another disk and inserted it into my DVD player.

After three awful previews for movies I've already seen, the menu for a colorful movie about magicians and a large castle started. Haru smiled. He knew it was my favorite movie. He actually stole it from me to study why I liked it so much. He obviously never gave it back.

"See?" He asked.

I fell back and rested my head on a stack of pillows. Then I felt Haru go down... We were shoulder to shoulder and I felt like talking.

"Haru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you figured out why I like the movie so much?"

"I think it's because of the jokes the fire makes. I mean, I actually laughed at them."

"Wrong, Haru-chan. I love the ending. When the curse is broken and they fall in love and everything is happy for everyone. Even that prince." I was looking at the ceiling instead of the movie. "I wish things were like that."

"Makoto, not everyone can have an ending like that in their lives."

"I want one," I yawned.

"You better not go to sleep." He yawned slowly, fighting it off.

"Nah, I'm just gonna close my eyes. I know what's happening in the movie if I don't _see _it." Another yawn from both of us.

"I'm happy I came over, Makoto."

I guess we both fell asleep, because I woke up with my head rising and falling on Haru's chest and his arm under my back. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. The television was black and the sun streamed through my windows. I stretched once and my eyes widened in horror.

"Shit!" I yelled and pushed off of Haru, waking him roughly.

"What?" He gasped.

"The twins!" I called from down the hall.

The two weren't in their beds. They weren't playing with toys in the kitchen. They weren't even aimlessly filling the sink just to be weird.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Makoto! You know you aren't supposed to talk like that!" My mother said, stepping in to the house. She was dressed, and dirtied, like she had been gardening. "I found Ren and Ran sleeping in their room. They're outside playing. Where were you? You never answered your phone."

"I asked Haru if he would help me with the kids. They fell asleep, so we went to play a game and then we watched a movie. I guess we both fell asleep." After my explanation, I felt Haru's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Boys, you need to be careful next time. Oh, and would anyone care to explain why the mackerel is gone?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'll go to the-"

"I'll go get you some more," Haru interjected.

Mom glared at both of us, but she actually handed me money to go buy more. "Go get some more. And get more than I did the first time. If Haruka is staying for dinner, we're going to need it."

I beamed and he cracked a smile. We both slid our shoes on and exited my house.

"Thanks for coming, Haru. I had a good day."

"Makoto, we slept through most of the day."

He has a point.

* * *

**Okay. Burning question. Did you catch what movie I was talking about? Hopefully. It's one of my favorites. I love talking about Makoto. I wish he was my best friend. DAMN YOU, HARU-CHAN. Please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think. I wanna know, just so I can make sure yu as readers enjoy it. Review and share?  
**


End file.
